


Come out?

by aristokratischer



Category: Classicaloid
Genre: Gen, I only rate this M because there are hints of Chopin whacking it, Mozart is also there, liszt is chaotic good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: Chopin has been hiding in his room for five days, and it's up to his old friend Liszt to drag him out.





	

Chopin came down at least once a day. Not usually for more than an hour, but never less than 15 minutes. Even if it was just for food. He came down, said his hellos, and ate, and then turned around right back up the staircase to hide away. 

Liszt wasn't sure what had happened between the last time she saw him alive and now. When they were here the first time, they'd go out drinking. Even if Frederic wasn't the gregarious one, nose in his drink. But it was still Frederic Francois Chopin. Her friend. And she'd accept him now as she did then. Just as Chopin easily accepted her now. (It was odd, being in a completely different body. But at least she still had her hands. And the last thing it was, was unwelcome.)

People were starting to worry. Even Mozart, who was usually just spinning around and working Schubert into a tizzy as he fawned over Beethoven, had stopped his antics for a moment. Asked her "Hey, do ya know what happened to Chopin?" To which she had no answer. "Maybe he's dead! Tell me if ya find him! Or his corpse!" And he rolled off, laughter trailing behind him. An odd way of showing concern. But concern nonetheless, she decided. 

Well, granted, She did have an answer. She just wanted to save Chopin's pride. Or something like that. God forbid Wolf found out--poor Cho-chan would never hear the end of it. Beethoven wouldn't care, too caught up in his own world. Schubert wouldn't see an issue, he seemed to be okay wandering around in the nude. Or at least showing up in the fountain in the nude. Kanae wouldn't want to know. She'd kick him out, probably. 

Well, Liszt was simply delivering a box to Chopin. Full of his goodies. Perhaps it was her fault for not knocking loud enough, because when she opened the door to find--lord knows what, it looked like anime girls. Topless. And Chopin's pants discarded, and she could figure it out from there. And so she hadn't seen him since. It's been five days. 

Five days is too damn long, in her opinion. 

So she stood outside his door, rapping her knuckles hard on it. "Cho-chan? It's Liszt, open up. I know you're in there." 

"Go away." It was muffled, as if he was hiding under his box. Idiot. 

"I'm not going away, Cho-chan. I know you're embarrassed, but it's beautiful love! No love is more beautiful than self love!" 

"Shut up!" A bit louder. She smirked, perhaps this would bring him out. 

"It's love, no? A pure and wonderful thing! And what you were watching, surely, must be--" 

He cut her off by swinging the door open, eyes wide. "No!" 

Liszt laughed, covering her mouth as she did. "Oh my, you look like a monster! Come out, and I won't tell Mozart, do we have a deal?" She grinned, tilting her head a little. Not that she'd tell Mozart anyway. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

"Deal. You've always been a pain in my ass, Franz." He grumbled. Liszt waved her hand dismissively. 

"Yes, yes, Frederic dearest. Now go down and eat. Everyone's been wondering where you've been." Chopin nodded once, curtly, and started down the hall. Liszt stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning to whisper in his ear. "It's quite alright, I've caught our dear Schubert in the act too. You're not the only one here."

Chopin snorted, shaking his head quickly. "Just shut it, Franz." He mumbled, starting down again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Chopin, I say this as your friend, and because I love you. But your waifu is shit." -Franz Liszt, probably. 
> 
> They were drinking buddies back in the day! I like to think now they're still very close. Also Chopin whacks it to anime titties who knew


End file.
